Cyane I
|First Appearance = "Adventures in the Sin Trade: Part 1" |Last Appearance = "Adventures in the Sin Trade: Part 2" |Status = Deceased |Gender = Female |Residence = The steppes |Race = Human (mortal) |A.K.A = |cause of death = Impalement |Killer = Xena |Romances = |Affiliations = Borias, Otere, Xena, Yakut, Alti, Amazon Land of the Dead, Northern Amazon Tribe, Amazons |Mother = |Father = |Brother(s) = |Sister(s) = |Son(s) = |Daugter(s) = |Other family = }} Cyane was the Queen of the Amazons of the Steppes. She was a very powerful amazon, with strong spiritual powers, capable of defeating strong opponents, such as Xena (who was defeated by the Amazon Queen in a physical battle) or Alti (who was as well defeated by Cyane, but in a spiritual battle). She fought in the name of courage, which was her holy word. Cyane nearly killed Xena, when the warrior princess was nothing but an evil warrior, by almost choking her to death barehanded; however, Borias stopped her and made a peace treaty with her and her tribe, so they could fight against the centaurs, which were considered as a common enemy. Cyane saw the good in Borias and warned Xena to let him go, so he could accomplish his desire of changing into a good warlord: "He's trying to change, Xena. Let him. If you two stay together, you're just gonna end up killing him." She also saw the good in Xena and offered her to join her tribe, so she could leave her dark past behind, and start a new life as an amazon. Xena felt tempted, and almost accepted Cyane's offering, but in the end, she changed her mind, and betrayed the Amazon Queen, after the evil shamaness, Alti, offered her a "better deal". Xena killed Cyane, along with all her most powerful amazons, almost vanishing the entire northern tribe. She did it because Alti needed Cyane's blood to increase her dark powers, and after Alti finally managed to drink the Queen's blood, she kept Cyane's soul and the souls of all the northern amazons trapped in the land of the dead. Alti then used all of their power for herself, and transformed their Amazon essence into evil energy. Cyane remained trapped in the land of the dead, until the reformed Xena appeared almost 10 years later, helping the dead Amazon Queen and her tribe to cross to the other side. Xena trained the new amazons of the northern tribe, teaching them what Cyane had taught her, and with their help, managed to kill Alti, finding the Amazon's new holy word: Love. Gallery Screencaps All the following screencaps were taken from the Adventures in the Sin Trade: Part 1 and Adventures in the Sin Trade: Part 2 episodes. aitst2_5_mq_301sd.jpg aitst2_5_mq_298sd.jpg aitst2_5_mq_294sd.jpg aitst_5_mq_203sd.jpg aitst_5_mq_244sd.jpg aitst2_5_mq_032sd.jpg aitst2_5_mq_040sd.jpg aitst2_5_mq_046sd.jpg aitst2_5_mq_052sd.jpg aitst2_5_mq_053sd.jpg aitst2_5_mq_063sd.jpg aitst2_5_mq_153sd.jpg aitst2_5_mq_180esd.jpg aitst2_5_mq_181sd.jpg aitst2_5_mq_225sd.jpg aitst2_5_mq_232sd.jpg aitst2_5_mq_236sd.jpg ariane179254_XWP_4x01_AdventuresInTheSinTrade1_0439.jpg ariane179254_XWP_4x01_AdventuresInTheSinTrade1_0448.jpg ariane179254_XWP_4x01_AdventuresInTheSinTrade1_0449.jpg ariane179254_XWP_4x01_AdventuresInTheSinTrade1_0468.jpg ariane179254_XWP_4x01_AdventuresInTheSinTrade1_0519.jpg Ariane179254 XWP 4x01 AdventuresInTheSinTrade1 0521.jpg xena_s4_aitst2_dArc_057.jpg xena_s4_aitst2_dArc_240.jpg xena_s4_aitst2_dArc_258.jpg xena_s4_aitst2_dArc_261.jpg xena_s4_aitst2_dArc_347.jpg xena_s4_aitst2_dArc_363.jpg xena_s4_aitst2_dArc_369.jpg xena_s4_aitst2_dArc_371.jpg xena_s4_aitst2_dArc_376.jpg xena_s4_aitst2_dArc_377.jpg xena_s4_aitst2_dArc_385.jpg xena_s4_aitst2_dArc_391.jpg xena_s4_aitst2_dArc_392.jpg xena_s4_aitst2_dArc_397.jpg aitst2_5_mq_152sd.jpg aitst2_5_mq_156sd.jpg aitst2_5_mq_158sd.jpg aitst2_5_mq_179esd.jpg aitst2_5_mq_223sd.jpg aitst2_5_mq_224sd.jpg aitst2_5_mq_295sd.jpg aitst_5_mq_226sd.jpg ariane179254_XWP_4x01_AdventuresInTheSinTrade1_0537.jpg xena_s4_aitst2_dArc_022.jpg xena_s4_aitst2_dArc_027.jpg xena_s4_aitst2_dArc_047.jpg xena_s4_aitst2_dArc_241.jpg xena_s4_aitst2_dArc_245.jpg xena_s4_aitst2_dArc_246.jpg xena_s4_aitst2_dArc_389.jpg xena_s4_aitst2_dArc_387.jpg xena_s4_aitst2_dArc_503.jpg xena_s4_aitst2_dArc_500.jpg Official Images The following are the very few official images that there are of Cyane. If anyone has others that are not included here, please don't hesitate to add them. 045_cyane.jpg cyane01.jpg cyane02.jpg cyane03.jpg cyane04.jpg cyane05.jpg cyane_autograph.jpg Official Trading Cards This are the official trading cards that feature Cyane. Some of them came autographed and are very rare to find. axh_cyane.jpg q_xena_ac9.jpg xbb_a22_cyane.jpg Cyane_amazoncardfront.jpg Cyane_amazoncardback.jpg Cyane_womenofxenacardfront.jpg Cyane_womenofxenacardback.jpg xbb_dc2.jpg Unofficial Trading Cards This are unofficial trading cards designed by the fans. perso_CYANE.jpg|This is Cyane's character card from a survival horror card game called "Xena: El Camino de la muerte". This game is only available in Spanish. CYANE.jpg|This is Cyane's character card from a BANG! redesign called "¡CLANG!". This game is only available in Spanish. her_CYANE.jpg|This is Cyane's character card from a solitaire card game called "Xena: El reto amazona". This game is only available in Spanish. mis_AGILIDAD.jpg|This is a special action card from a solitaire card game called "Xena: El reto amazona". This game is only available in Spanish. mis_BATALLAMENTAL.jpg|This is a special action card from a solitaire card game called "Xena: El reto amazona". This game is only available in Spanish. mis_FUERZAESPIRITUAL.jpg|This is a special action card from a solitaire card game called "Xena: El reto amazona". This game is only available in Spanish. mis_PS1.jpg|This is a special action card from a solitaire card game called "Xena: El reto amazona". This game is only available in Spanish. mis_PS2.jpg|This is a special action card from a solitaire card game called "Xena: El reto amazona". This game is only available in Spanish. her_CYANE01.jpg|This is Cyane's character card from a mythical and strategic card game called "Guerra de héroes". This game is only available in Spanish. Misc. Pictures cyane2.jpg cyane3.jpg Cyane-BG.jpg newpic (26).jpg (Cyane was portrayed by the actress Victoria Pratt) Category:Mortals Category:Xena: Warrior Princess characters Category:Main Protoganists of Xena: Warrior Princess Category:Amazons Category:XWP Season Four Category:Victims of Xena Category:PNAs Category:Deceased Characters Category:Amazon Queens Category:Northern tribe